1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wind power installation and, more particularly, to a wind park comprising a plurality of wind power installations configured to generate constant apparent power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations, such as a wind park consisting of wind power generators, are usually connected to a current voltage network into which the electrical current generated is fed or delivered.
The particularity of the current feed in the case of wind power installations is that the greatly fluctuating wind conditions mean that the power of the wind that is fed in also correspondingly fluctuates. This differs greatly in relation to other energy generators, such as atomic power stations, water power stations, coal-fired or natural gas-fired power stations, in which admittedly fluctuations can possibly also be found over prolonged periods of time but which do not involve power fluctuations for relatively short periods of time. Therefore atomic power stations, water power stations, natural gas-fired power stations and so forth are rather used to furnish the basic load of a network while it is only in areas with continual wind that wind power installations are in a position also to provide a basic current load.
Therefore, wherever wind power installations that provide in particular a greatly fluctuating feed of power are connected to the network, the electricity supply utility (ESU) also often has to implement a stabilising or supporting measure for the network as there is a wish on the part of the ESU that there are no current and voltage fluctuations in the network.